Freddy Krueger and the 20th Century Fox Villains
Neverland is a small island and one the sea was a lonely pirate ship and we hear singing going on there. We zoom in on the ship and see various 20th Century Fox Villains set up a flag of the Jolly Roger on the mast. 20th Century Fox Villains: Oh a scoundrel's life is a wonderful life A-rovin' over the sea Give me a career as an animated villain It's the life of a scoundrel for me Oh, the life of a scoundrel for me Some villains are playing with darts on a picture of a crude drawing of Freddy Krueger on a door. 20th Century Villains: Oh, a scoundrel's life is a wonderful life They never bury your bones For when it's all over A jolly sea rover drops in on his friend Oogie Boogie Just about then, the door opened and three Diamond Dogs came out. The first dark gray one has pointy ears, a red vest and collar. His name was Rover. The second light brown one has a black vest and also wears a collar. His name was Spot. The third and last was a gray dog wearing a black vest and also wears a collar. His name was Fido. Rover, Spot, Fido, and 20th Century Fox Villains: Oh, my good friend Oogie Boogie "Good morning ship mates." The Diamond Dogs said in unison only to get caught by Soto. "And what's good about it, Diamond Dogs?" asked Soto. "Here we are collecting barnacles on this miserable island!" Sour Kangaroo said. "While his nibs plays ring-around-the rosy with Wart/Arthur." Madame Gasket said sticking her gun at Spot. "Look out there. Might go off!" Spot panicked, but he, Rover and Fido got their necks in rope knots by The Wolf. "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships." The Wolf said. "Why, I've almost forgotten how to slit a throat." Mort said, using his dagger and got Diamond Dogs free. "Better Drop it." Zeke said as they all threw daggers at the stairs as Diamond Dogs tried to avoid them. "And tell the boss we want to put to sea, boys!" Gort said. All the villains laughed as Diamond Dogs stuck out their tongues and walked away. There was a man who wears a striped shirt, a hat, and a claw hand. He also has an ugly face. His name was Freddy Krueger He had one of his hands cut off by Wart/Arthur and now has a silver hook and now he want revenge. "Blast that Wart/Arthur!" Freddy snarled. "I could only find his hideout, I'd trap him in his lair. But where is it?" He starts to look at the map "Mermaid lagoon? No, we searched that. We've combed Cannibal Cove. But here!" He stuck his silver hook at the far north west on the map but then groaned "No, no, no, no. That's Humane territ… But wait…" he took a good closer at the map "Those street cats know this island better than I do me own ship. Ah, I wonder…" At that moment, Diamond Dogs walked in. "Good morning, captain." "I'VE GOT IT!" Freddy cheered as he grabbed Diamond Dogs with his hook pulled them closer. "Jillian Johns, boys!" "J-J-Jillian J-J-Johns, boss?" Diamond Dogs asked, very nervously. "Charles Johns' daughter!" Freddy said, "She'll know where Wart/Arthur is hiding." Category:Peter Pan parodies